<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tension by Flamoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242347">Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria'>Flamoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy.com [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Did you think I was done with this AU, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Floor Sex, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quarantine, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Eren Yeager, Sugar Daddy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), They are married now, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yoga, professor eren, think again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since Levi and Eren entered quarantine...two very long months. With Eren busy remotely teaching university students and Levi trying to keep his business in order from home, the married couple has hardly had time to enjoy one another's company. One day during a business call Levi catches Eren in a sinful outfit doing his daily yoga and simply can't hold back anymore. He's going to take Eren right there on the floor and remind him exactly who he belongs to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy.com [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did you all honestly believe I wasn't going to write a quarantine AU? Think again! I like to describe this AU as both the bane of my existence and the gift that keeps on giving.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren switched off the tv and sighed as he ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair, biting his lower lip in worry. Never in his lifetime did he think he’d have to live through something like this, but it was the thought of what his students were going to have to suffer through that made a pit form in his stomach. He could easily shift his lectures to fit an online setting, although he would miss having the amenities that the university offered, but he knew many of his students would struggle.</p><p> </p><p>His class was one that was typically taken by seniors, people who had worked diligently for years to have their moment walking across the stage, and now he’d have to do his best to keep their interest up with the knowledge that they would be missing out on such an important part of their life. Along with that, he had many students who traveled to come here from other states or countries. Eren needed to take that into consideration when scheduling lecture hours...perhaps he could record the videos and put them up so those who were in a different time zone could come back and watch later. </p><p> </p><p>The governor had said their quarantine would be indefinite as New York City had the highest number of cases so far with a high probability that over time it would become much worse than they had ever anticipated. Eren couldn’t control the wave of anxiety that passed through him and he wished Levi were at home with him right now so he could curl up in his arms and pretend as though the world no longer existed. Just as that thought crossed his mind, his phone beeped, and he clicked it open to read the message that popped up on the screen. </p><p> </p><p><strong> Husband &lt;3 (13:15): </strong>   <em> Have you seen the news? </em></p><p> </p><p><strong> (13:17): </strong>   <em> Yes, going to go grab everything from the office that I need today and set up in the spare room at home. </em></p><p> </p><p><strong> Husband &lt;3 (13:20): </strong>   <em> Be safe. I’ll be home tonight. Erwin and I are about to have a meeting to figure out where to go from here.  </em></p><p> </p><p><strong> (13:22): </strong>   <em> Okay, good luck and be safe as well. I’ll see you tonight. </em></p><p> </p><p>Eren stood up and slipped his phone into his pocket before grabbing a DIY mask he’d recently made for himself and walking out into the busy New York streets. As his eyes scanned the hurried way everyone moved around, he had a sinking feeling in his gut that after today it would be a long time until things were normal again. Luckily, he had Levi to keep him company and be his pillar of strength during this time. Eren couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather be stuck at home with.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>The next few months were some of the hardest that Eren had ever endured. He spent the majority of his time at home doing his best to come up with lectures and lessons that his students would be able to accomplish from home, as well as using time outside of that to lend an ear for the ones who struggled the most. When he wasn’t working, Eren was either learning new recipes or doing yoga to keep his mind sane. </p><p> </p><p>Levi was just as busy, if not worse. It seemed his husband was constantly in conference calls as he worked to ensure every single employee got full-time pay, even those who were unable to work from home. Although Levi had a hard exterior, he cared deeply for people and always did his best to provide everyone working for his company the absolute best. Even the lowest-paid employees made far above minimum wage. It was one of the things that had made Eren fall deeper in love with the man at the beginning of their relationship. </p><p> </p><p>Lately, though, things had been...<em> difficult. </em> Their lives had been busy before this, but it had been easy to set aside time for one another. Whether it was a date night out at a fancy restaurant or simply sitting at home in pajamas watching tv and eating pizza, they always made sure to make time for their relationship. Eren had tried his best to still shower Levi with affection, however, he had been full of so much stress and anxiety concerning his students that by the end of the night he hardly had any energy left over.</p><p> </p><p>He felt bad for neglecting his husband's needs, it had been more than two months since they’d done more than given one another lazy blow jobs. Eren had thought that once classes had finished there would be more time for those activities, but he was proven wrong. Levi’s work only seemed to become more complicated the further they went into quarantine, often leaving his husband exhausted and frustrated by the time six pm rolled around. Not wanting to bother him, Eren normally opted for cooking dinner with snuggles on the couch and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>He had thought all this time that Levi was okay with it, had even gone as far as buying himself Animal Crossing to play with Armin and Mikasa to keep himself busy. At times, the older man would look at him with a hint of something dark in those silver depths, but he never pushed. Eren was sure he was doing the right thing. He didn’t want to be selfish and demand Levi’s attention when other people needed it more than him.</p><p> </p><p>Because of this, he’d made the mistake of getting himself so worked up the night before that he’d masturbated in the shower, screaming Levi’s name so loudly at the end that his husband had rushed in only to find Eren flushed and panting. The look at Levi’s face had at first been one of mild surprise which soon turned menacing. Eren had expected one of the older man’s infamous lectures only to be left with nothing but a twitch of the lip before his husband turned and walked away. They hadn’t talked since.</p><p> </p><p>Eren felt bad but what was he supposed to do!? He had needs. He’d been in quarantine for so long and if he didn’t get his ass rammed soon he was worried that even the smallest gush of wind would make his dick grow hard. With a sigh, he slipped on a tight pair of leggings that fit nearly like a second skin before throwing on a crop top and grabbing his yoga mat to carry with him out into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>He eyed his husband, gaze roaming over his quiet form as he sat at the kitchen table and put in his headphones. It looked like he was about to start a video conference and Eren thanked whatever being was out there that yoga wasn’t an activity that forced ridiculous noises to leave his body. He’d taken to doing some of Annie Leonhart’s workouts since quarantine began and... well...when he did those he always made sure he was in a whole separate room. That woman was going to be the death of him one day. </p><p> </p><p>As quietly as he could, Eren rolled out his mat and situated himself on top of it. He’d been doing yoga since before quarantine began but had only gotten serious about it once he was constantly stuck at home. After daily sessions for two full months, he no longer had to follow along to videos and could come up with his own Ashtanga. The plus side to that was that he didn’t wear headphones while practicing and could monitor how loud he was being much easier. The last thing he needed was to disturb his husband and cause him to be grumpy the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Eren took a deep breath and began his Ashtanga, he always started out with a few simple moves and gradually increased the difficulty as time went on. Levi’s voice could faintly be heard in the background, a slight tone of frustration lacing his words. Eren did his best to tune him out, not wanting to eavesdrop and mess up due to worrying about the amount of stress Levi was under. He wished that his husband could take a vacation, even if it meant simply being stuck at home, the older man needed the rest.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when Eren was in downward facing dog, ass proudly reaching towards the sky, that Levi spoke in a tone the younger man hadn’t heard him use in a <em>long </em>time.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren furrowed his brows and turned to glance back at Levi, ignoring the ache in his arms as he continued to hold his position.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know we are in a meeting. You can inform me of what I missed tomorrow. I’m taking personal time for the remainder of the day, goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>His husband rapidly closed the laptop and pulled his earphones out before standing up swiftly and walking down the hallway. Perhaps Levi had had one too many cups of coffee in the morning and it’d hit him so bad he didn’t think he would survive the rest of the day. <em>Poor guy, </em> Eren thought as he sighed and finally lowered himself back down onto the mat.</p><p> </p><p>He was in the middle of doing cat-cow when he suddenly felt Levi’s hands wrap around his thighs, squeezing them roughly as the older man leaned his body over Eren’s and said darkly, “were you really planning on teasing me the entire time like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s entire face heated up and he had to bite back a moan as his body immediately reacted to Levi’s voice, his traitor of a cock twitching in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence before Levi’s hand came bearing down on Eren’s right ass cheek with enough force to cause a resounding clap to echo throughout the room. This time, Eren didn’t hold back the sensual moan that slipped from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Try again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t trying to be a tease; I was only working out!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi hummed softly as he massaged his hand over the spot he had just slapped, his thumb digging into the flesh in tiny circles. It had been such a long time since Eren had been touched this way and he felt as though he could cum from this alone. His husband’s hand moved away only to come back seconds later with an even harder slap.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, you’re being a very bad boy right now. Apologize. And do it properly.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren formed his hands into fists, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands as his dick became fully hard inside of his tight leggings. The material was constricting and uncomfortable but that somehow only seemed to fuel his arousal. He had no doubt that he was already leaking, the sting of Levi’s slaps combined with the gentle massages slowly driving him insane.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy-” Eren had to pause as Levi’s hand slid around to cup his hard cock through his pants, the loud gasp that left his throat making it difficult to speak-“I wasn’t trying to upset you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, would you like a reward?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren shivered knowing exactly what it was that Levi meant with those words. It had been over two fucking months since he had Levi’s thick cock shoved deep inside his ass and he couldn’t think of anything else that he wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Daddy. Fuck. Please can I have my reward?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi growled lowly in Eren’s ear and then suddenly there was a loud tearing sound as the older man grabbed Eren’s leggings and ripped them in half to reveal his perky ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! These are one of my favorite pair of pants! What the fu-Mmmmm!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s words were cut off when he felt Levi’s teeth bite into the flesh of his right ass cheek. The older man kissed and sucked on the skin before spreading Eren’s cheeks and gently lapping at his hole, occasionally pushing the very tip of his tongue inside teasingly. It wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy Eren and he trembled underneath his husband as he tried to keep himself from speaking out of turn in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, please. I need you so bad, it’s been too long. Please fill me up with your cock and fuck me so hard that I can’t walk after.”</p><p> </p><p>He heard Levi chuckle quietly behind him as the man pulled away to take off his pants before resituating himself. The sound of the cap of lube opening was heard moments later and then Eren let out a sigh of relief upon feeling Levi’s slick finger slide a few inches into his twitching hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, I’m going to teach you a lesson. Next time you are horny, you come to me. Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren opened his mouth to respond but was unable to, a loud yelp leaving his mouth instead as Levi slid his finger all the way inside roughly. He held it there for a few seconds, wiggling the appendage around and waiting for Eren to adjust before beginning to slide it in and out rapidly. The sting wasn’t unwelcome, Eren had always enjoyed a bit of pain, and he soon found himself vigorously rutting back against that one finger while profusely begging for more.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Daddy, I promise I won’t do it again. I’m sorry that I masturbated instead of coming to you first I just didn’t want to bother you. You’ve been so busy.”</p><p> </p><p>A second finger soon joined the first, followed shortly after by a third. It felt incredibly good, having his asshole stretched like this after so long, but Eren couldn’t keep the annoyance that was slowly building inside of him at bay. Levi was obviously teasing him; his fingers would just barely brush up against his prostate every so often before moving away again and it was gradually driving Eren inside. He felt tense, ready to snap at any moment, and he didn’t know how much more of this he could take.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, please. Please fuck me.” He was practically sobbing at this point at he begged Levi for his cock. In all the years they’d been together he couldn’t ever remember feeling this desperate and if he weren’t so fucking horny he might have half a mind to feel embarrassed by it.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Levi growled out, “I love it when you beg for my cock. How bad do you want it, Eren? Will you promise to be a good boy from now on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise, I promise to be a good boy. Please...please...”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s fingers slid out and Eren nearly cried at the loss, however, that sentiment was soon lost when he felt the tip of Levi’s cock begin to prod at his slicked-up entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to be gentle with you, Eren. Daddy needs to remind you who you belong to.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s arms trembled underneath him as Levi roughly rammed his cock deep inside, not giving Eren any mercy as he immediately set a brutal pace. Levi’s fingers dug into Eren’s sides hard enough to leave bruises as he held him steadily in place, the sound of skin slapping against skin along with loud pants and moans filling the air. Eren’s cock hung heavily underneath him and he wanted so badly to reach down and run his hand over it to relieve some of the pressure but he knew that as soon as he moved one of his arms he would collapse.</p><p> </p><p>Levi drew of a line of kisses up Eren’s back before biting him on the shoulder at an especially hard thrust that caused Eren to scream out in ecstasy. It was rare that his husband got this rough with him and he couldn’t deny that he was living for it, his entire body aching from the way he was being so thoroughly pounded. Eren knew the majority of his body would be bruised tomorrow and he relished in the way that Levi was marking him up, claiming him in such an animalistic way.</p><p> </p><p>Levi pulled out and flipped Eren over abruptly so that he was now on his back looking up in surprise at his husband. Levi was thoroughly wrecked, his salt and pepper hair was all over the place, sweat dripping down his temple, and his eyes were so blown with lust that the irises were hardly visible. There was a bit of stubble growing on his face, the quarantine causing Levi to go slightly longer than usual without shaving, and it was a picture that Eren hoped to keep trapped in his brain forever.</p><p> </p><p>Gorgeous. Levi was so fucking gorgeous. And he was all Eren’s.</p><p> </p><p>Eren reached up and yanked Levi’s head down so that he could crush their lips together in a bruising kiss, desperately doing whatever he could to feel closer to his husband. It wasn't enough. Eren could live a thousand lifetimes being with the older man and it would still never be enough. As they kissed, Levi tore Eren’s pants apart the rest of the way, tossing the restricting material to the side before hiking Eren’s right leg over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Eren gripped Levi’s biceps as he slammed back inside of him, the new angle causing Levi’s cock to immediately hit his prostate. Eren’s back arched up off the ground and he gasped at the sensation, his cock now leaking profusely and begging for release. Levi’s mouth moved away from his to suck and bite at his neck, leaving as many marks as he pleased now that Eren wouldn’t have to go into work and be seen by his students.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I missed this. Seeing you absolutely wrecked underneath me. You’re so fucking gorgeous, Eren. And you’re all mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Eren moaned loudly as Levi continuously slammed into his prostate, “all yours. No one else will ever see me like this. Nothing will ever feel as good as your cock deep inside me. Fuck! Fuck! Yes, Daddy! Right there! Please, please let me cum.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi buried his face and Eren’s neck and panted against the skin as he increased his pace even further, his cock constantly hitting Eren’s prostate in that delicious way that made his gut begin to burn with his imminent release. Levi grabbed Eren’s cock and began to jerk him off as his thrusts slowly lost their rhythm and became erratic, indicating that the older man was losing it just as much as Eren was.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren closed his eyes and slammed his head back against his yoga mat as he screamed out Levi’s name and came all over his chest, his orgasm going on for what felt like hours. By the time he came to, Levi had already cleaned both of them up with a warm washcloth and was gently running his fingers back and forth over Eren’s thigh as he gazed down at him lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Eren, I think all of that yoga has been doing you some good.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren rolled his eyes, “shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?”</p><p> </p><p>“We are stuck in quarantine for the indefinite future. If you’re horny, you can come to me at literally any time. I will fuck you on my desk during a conference call if I have to. I don’t give a shit; I’m never going to say no to you. For fuck's sake I was going insane these past two months. If you ever do that again, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to move for a full week.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren blinked and cocked his head to the side as he looked up at Levi in contemplation. Getting wrecked so thoroughly that he couldn’t walk for an entire week didn’t sound half bad but, for now, he felt like he could go for a nice long nap. He sat up and gathered his torn-up leggings in his arms, throwing them away before stretching and yawning widely.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To take a nap?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no you don’t. Get back over here, you made me wait for over two months for this. I’m not even close to being finished with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Well...he was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>Literally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed the 5th installment of this AU (which was only ever supposed to be a one-shot I really do be clowning myself). Please stay safe and healthy out there! I know times are hard and I hope my writing can bring you some sort of entertainment during these times.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>